


Three Words

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three words that could destroy everything or make it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Jack was woken from his dreams by a buzzing, not the normal alarm clock but that of his phone. It was Saturday morning for Christ sake, Jack did not want to be awake at 6am. Rolling over he grabbed his phone from the bedside table ready to give whoever texted him an earful about lie ins when he saw his boyfriends name on the screen.   
Alex – I’m sick, can you bring medicine?   
Jack frowned, more awake that he had been moments earlier.   
Jack – Aw baby :( What kind of medicine do you want?   
Alex – Normal cold-y things, cough medicine, some tissues and something for my throat to. It’s hurting like a bitch.   
Jack replied saying he’d be there soon and pulled himself out of his nice warm bed. He felt groggy and still mostly asleep as he threw on the first pair of jeans that came to hand. Sleep was still calling him but he ignored it, Alex needed him that came above everything else. Jack would do anything for the boy he loved... There it was again, that word, love. It had been going around Jack’s mind a lot recently. Could he really be in love with the boy he’d been dating over the last few months? He didn’t know he hoped he would figure out in time. 

Jack stood staring at the medicine ale feeling a little bit lost, he had no idea there were so many different kinds. What the hell was he suppose to get? He took out a cough syrup at random and read the label, some were drowsy and some weren’t. Jack had no idea what Alex wanted, he didn’t want to get the wrong thing and somehow made Alex sicker. Deciding the best thing to do was to ask Jack took out his phone and called Alex’s number.   
“Hello?”   
A very croaky and tired voice answered the phone, at first Jack didn’t even recognise it.   
“Shit Alex, is that you?”  
“Yeah” he replied before having a coughing fit.   
“You sound terrible”  
“No shit” Alex said his voice barely above a whisper.   
“I just wanted to know what kind of medicine you want? There are so many kinds”   
“Anything that will make me feel less dead, Dayquil or something”  
“Dayquil got it”   
Alex was coughing again, the hacking sound painful even over the phone.   
“I’ll be there soon”  
A croak was all Alex could get out in reply, his voice was gone.   
Jack frowned and he put his phone back in his pocket, he hated it when Alex was in pain. Grabbing everything Alex had said, Dayquil, tissues and some throat sweets. On the drive to Alex’s Jack had to try not to break the speed limit, his foot pressing quite heavily on the pedal as he drove.   
Arriving at the Gaskarth’s Jack ran straight up to Alex’s room. Upon entering Jack found his boyfriend curled up in his bed with a few tissues scattered around him.   
“Your lovely boyfriend has arrived with supplies” Jack said, sitting down beside Alex on the bed.  
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.   
Alex just shrugged and coughed into a tissue.   
“No voice then?”   
Alex tried to reply but all that came out was a croak that led to more coughing. Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead, he was warm but it was probably only a slight fever if that.   
“Medicine time”   
Jack poured out the right doses and let Alex take them, watching as Alex winced as they went down his raw throat.   
“Try this, they’re meant to be good for sore throats”   
Jack gave Alex some peach flavoured throat sweets for him to suck on in the hope of getting his voice back.   
“Do you need anything else?”  
Alex shook his head and pointed to the tv.   
“You want to watch a movie?”  
Alex nodded.   
“Which one?”   
Alex thought for a moment before picking one his pillows up and raising it above his head, in an attempt to mime the movie he wanted.   
“Titanic?” Jack asked, looking very confused by Alex’s actions.   
Alex shook his head and continued to hold up the pillow.   
“’Lex, I have no idea... Godfather?”   
Alex had to try not to laugh so not to make himself cough again.   
Grabbing a notebook and pen from Alex’s desk Jack dropped them in his lap.   
“I’m no good at guessing games” Jack said.   
Alex cracked a smile before writing down his answer.   
“Lion King? How is that the... Oh”   
A moment of realisation as Jack remembered the beginning to the movie the monkey lifting the baby lion into the air. Much like what Alex had tried to do with a pillow.   
He put the movie in the tv before climbing into the bed beside his boyfriend. Alex cuddled up to Jack, his head resting on his boyfriend chest with Jack’s arms around his waist.   
“Feeling better?” Jack asked.   
Again Alex tried to reply but the only thing that came out was a croak followed by a wheezing sound that Jack did not like the sound of.   
“Stop trying to talk, just write it down”   
Jack handed Alex the paper as he wrote down how he was feeling.   
‘Still pretty shitty and not being able to talk sucks’   
Jack frowned and kissed the top of Alex’s head.   
“Poor baby” 

As they watched the Lion King Jack realised how much he missed Alex’s voice, all the silly comments he’d make, how he’d sing along to all the songs and even cry when Mufsa died, and just his voice in general and his adorable little laugh that made Jack smile every time heard it.   
He loved the feeling of Alex in his arms, the way he could feel his heartbeat and see the soft rise and fall of his chest. His eyes followed every detail of Alex’s face from his beautiful chocolate eyes, his little nose and the lips that gave the most amazing kisses. Lying there with Alex, it’s how he wanted to feel forever, he never wanted to let go, he never wanted it to change. Jack may not have known much about love but that’s when he knew he was in love with Alex.   
“I love you”   
Those three words, they just slipped out before he meant them too. They hung in the air, the three words that could destroy everything or make it so much better. Three stupid words that Jack meant but hadn’t meant to say, not then. It seemed like forever in Jack’s mind, there was no reply. Not that Jack was really expecting one, he’d fucked the whole thing up.   
He was so busy thinking about how to go back in time he might have missed it, the words spoken in such a whisper they almost weren’t there.... Almost.   
“I love you too”   
The words a horse whisper, just loud enough to be heard but they were there. Those four hearts that made Jack’s heart beat so fast he was sure Alex would hear it.   
“You do?” Jack asked, it didn’t know how to react, something was telling him to pinch himself to make sure it was real.   
Alex nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak again.   
“I love you so much” Jack beamed, pulling Alex closer and kissing the top of his head.   
Alex had a rule about not kissing Jack when he was sick, a rule Jack had protested many times since. A rule Alex decided could be broken...   
He put his hand to Jack’s cheek and pulled him down so they were nose to nose but before Alex could bring their lips together Jack had got there first. Kissing Alex like never before, the feeling of Alex’s lips on his made Jack the best he’d ever felt. He knew it was because it was Alex, it would always be Alex.   
Alex eventually pulled away and coughed, Jack rubbed his back until he was able to breathe calmly again. He decided that their make out session could wait until Alex was feeling a little less dead so choice to cuddle instead. Lying cuddled up with the boy he loved and oh did he love him was the way Jack wanted to spend every Saturday morning for the rest of his life.   
“I love you so much” Alex’s voice was still all but gone but it was worth the pain just to say them.   
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I had to have this idea after I wrote Star Wars didn't I? I've gone back to try and put them in order so I hope it works.   
> Thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
